


My Kind Of Caring

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Hashirama doesn't notice a lot of things but he does notice how much he loves his baby brother.





	My Kind Of Caring

Possibly Hashirama should have noticed when the tea appeared on his desk at almost exactly the same time that Tobirama appeared in his office. Maybe he could be excused for that, however, since he had a lot of work to do that day and he’d thought perhaps his secretary had left it out of his sight behind the stacks of paper. 

A week later he should have taken the hint when all the evening meetings he’d had scheduled miraculously  _re_ scheduled themselves only an hour after he mentioned to Tobirama that he’d been suffering from a headache since early morning. That too he thought was forgivable, though. He hadn’t been made aware of the changes to the afternoon itinerary until after he had returned from lunch and one of his clerks had brought him a bit of medicine for the pain. The woman had mentioned offhandedly that since his afternoon was now free she hoped he would have time to finally look over the missive from Kirigakure and Hashirama had slumped in his seat with relief. 

In the two weeks that followed Hashirama proved himself oblivious to personal matters again and again as several incidents slipped by his notice. He appeared at his favorite restaurant to discover that apparently there was already a reservation waiting for him. When rooting through his desk for a new brush he discovered someone had left him a packet of his favorite kind of cookies. Each and every time he mentioned he was grumpy, somehow a child always ended up in his office for one reason or another, and not even when every last one of them mentioned Tobirama in one way or another did he clue in.

No, it took until he caught his brother in the act for all of the pieces to fall in to place and Hashirama was left wondering how many years Tobirama had been quietly taking care of him like this without him noticing. His sibling was the busiest man in the village besides Hashirama himself and for him to take the time out of each day to do so many little things for another person was absolutely mind-boggling. 

“What are you doing?” Hashirama asked curiously, sniffling and wiping his nose with a tissue as he shuffled in to the kitchen of his home. Standing at the stove, Tobirama turned to look at him with a faintly embarrassed look as though he’d been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. 

“Anija,” the younger man mumbled. “I didn’t expect you to wake up for a while yet.”

“Did I actually surprise you? Didn’t you feel me coming?” 

“I’m not infusing chakra at the moment; you know I can’t sense anything without infusing chakra.”  Tobirama wrinkled his nose in that adorably grumpy way of his. He did so hate being caught off guard. 

Hashirama shuffled over to peer around his shoulder. “And you didn’t answer. What are doing?” 

“I’m making soup.” Shuffling his weight from side to side, Tobirama watched him from the corner of his narrowed red eyes. 

“Oh, are you sick too? Shouldn’t you be staying at home? Mito has been leaving soup for me when she goes out every morning so maybe she could just make a bigger pot and bring some over to you.”

At long last his suspicions were raised when Tobirama failed to answer him, only shifted uncomfortably and looked away. Hashirama stuck out his lower lip in contemplation, wondering why his brother was being so reticent today. Others wouldn’t be able to tell the difference but the two of them had always been close and he knew his sibling like the back of his own hand. 

The moment it finally occurred to him was like a light bulb being switched on inside his brain and setting off a supernova. Rocking back on his heels, Hashirama gasped dramatically and pointed his finger under the other man’s nose. 

“Mito’s not the one who’s been making me soup! It was you! Oh!” 

“Alright, alright, there’s no need to make such a big deal about it.”

Despite the calmness of his tone, Tobirama’s ears were very visibly turning a deep shade of pink, ridiculously embarrassed to have been caught doing something as gauche as actually showing his affection for someone. Unable to hold all of his emotions inside, Hashirama released a blustering squeal and threw himself at his sibling, wrapping his arms around the other’s form and ignoring all protests.

“You’re so sweet, Tobi!” he sobbed in to a pale shoulder. “My precious baby brother! You’re the absolute best! I love you so much!” 

“Alright! That’s enough isn’t it? Get off me, you lump, or you’ll get me sick too!” 

“That’s okay; then  _I’ll_  make  _you_  soup!” 

Tobirama huffed and grumped even as the pink on his ears turned just a couple shades darker. Hashirama squealed again and hugged him tighter. 

By noon the next day almost the entire village had been made enthusiastically aware of how much Hashirama adored his brother for all the little things he’d never even known the other did for him. Madara attempted to distract him - and therefore shut him up - by forcing him to do all the paperwork that had been pushed back during his time off with the flu. It worked about as well as most attempts to shut him up.

“You don’t understand,” Hashirama had wailed, clinging to his friend. “My brother is the cutest thing in the whole world!” 

“ _Tobirama_?” Madara parroted back in disbelief. 

“Of course!”

“He is the furthest thing from  _cute_  I can possibly imagine.” 

“But he brings me tea! And buys me cookies! And makes me soup! Last night when he thought I’d fallen asleep he covered me with three blankets. Three!” Releasing the other man, Hashirama wiped at a few escaping tears. Madara huffed. 

“I still don’t think there is any way you could ever convince me that your stick-up-the-ass brother even knows what the word cute is supposed to look like.” 

The two of them looked up before Hashirama could answer, interrupted by the door of his office swinging open. Sniffles greeted them instead of words as Tobirama walked in slowly, rubbing at his face with two different tissues. He stopped halfway across the room to let out the tiniest kitten sneeze that either of them had ever heard, clearly having caught his big brother’s sickness. Madara stared at him with horror written on his face.

‘ _Fuck’_ he thought to himself. ‘ _That was...cute.’_

 


End file.
